Uchiha Sasuke's Sister
by Shaillerine
Summary: She is the girl who didn't have a nice childhood, His childhood is any kid's dream to have. . . And as their worlds clash from adoption. . . Uchiha Sasuke stays close to her, to protect her, even if that meant. . . loving her. . . (Rated M for Sakura's childhood)


**SHAILLERINE:**

**Hi guys! I'm so glad that you're reading my story and I hope you enjoy this. This story's idea is from the book "Kaleidoscope" by Danielle Steel, and again, I hope you enjoy**

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

"Seriously?" I growled as our driver stop the limo from the building that I _never_ wanna step in. . .

_Children Protector Society_

"Yes. . . Sasu-chan. . . seriously" my Mom answered, smiling to me as if she's a teenager. . well she looks like a teenager anyways. . with her long midnight blue hair in two ponytails. . what is she? A five-year-old? I can't believe Dad let's her do that to her hair, plus she wears Pink-lolita-dresses!

For goodness sake!, I remember one time when she went to school. . . my classmates thought she was my sister. . . ugh!

"Stop whining Sasuke" my dad said as we all get out of the limo, he is the opposite of Mom, his dark hair neatly combed, he wears the most business-like suit, though his tie is slightly loose, a habit I inherited from him

I grunted and Mom gave me a shot of glare

"Besides. . .Ita-chan is usually out so—

"—so we need another sibling?" I finished for her. . . my eyes closed as I shove my hands in my pockets

"Why can't you just _make_ another baby" I grumbled

"Your Mom's life will be in danger if she gets tries to bear a child" my Dad answered and I just scoffed

"So you're going to adopt?" I asked

"We are going to adopt" Mom corrected and I just sighed in defeat

I can't compete with them. . . besides they always give me what I want—I just need to watch for my grades and behaviour in school

"By the way. . . why am I here?. . . this is so _troublesome_" I asked lazily and—

_Shit I sounded like Shikamaru!_

"We need your comment" Mom answered and I pretended that I didn't hear that

I found me and my family entering the building that has glass walls and some golden trims. . . it reminded me of my family business building, except that ours was wider and taller and has carpeted floor. . . I sighed and saw my reflection at the glass wall. . . I smirked then I frowned

My dark hair is in natural—I mean NATURAL!—chickenish-style and my black orbs glistened slightly in annoyance. . my pale skin contrasted with the black long-sleeves and pants I wore and I—

"This way Sasuke" Mom called and I followed her and Dad in annoying way. . . frowning now and then

Tch, why do we have to adopt anyway. . . I've got a lot of trouble with Itachi already and Mom and Dad are going to add another one? Ugh this is beyond frustrating

"So there are four fifteen years old girls here?" Mom asked

"Yes Uchiha-sama" a lady who told us that her name is Yuuki said with a clipboard around her arms

So Mom is planning to have a fifteen year-old girl? That makes me a year older than her. .

"We would want the best girl. . . " Dad said and I nodded to myself. . still behind them

"The most intelligent" Dad added

_Of course_ I thought to myself _We're the Uchihas, we couldn't afford to adopt someone who will ruin the family name_

"And the prettiest" Mom added childishly with a pout

_Is she my mother_? I asked myself then mentally kicked myself, I mean, I inherited some of her blue strands making them blue tints on my raven hair whenever the sun shone on my head so of course she's my mother

"What about I introduce them all?" Yuuki suggested "They are all pretty" she added

"Sure"

"This way" Yuuki said then led us in a library-like slash nursery room, there are lots of kids there, and a few young teens, pair of twins probably a year or two younger than me caught my sight as they giggled

Tch

"That's Tayuya" Yuuki pointed a red head who is playing a flute with some children as audience

Mom shook her head to Dad, well can't blame her. . . I don't find that girl pretty at all anyways

"What happened to her?" Dad asked

Who cares?

"Well, she is the only one in her family to survive a housefire" Yuuki answered shaking her head at the memory "Then that's the twins..." Yuuki pointed the giggling blond twins and I saw Mom's eyes sparkle. . . . I just rolled my eyes and fought back vomit. . . then surprisingly, Mom sighed in defeat

_I'm not having a pair of fangirls in my house!_

"Let's move to the next one" Dad said after noticing my and my Mom's disapproval

"Let's see. . . . ." Yuuki checked her clipboard then looked around the room

"What is it Yuuki-senpai?" a male employee asked while pushing a cart of snacks towards the children

"Where's Sakura?" Yuuki asked

"I like the name" Mom mumbled to Dad while clinging to his arm

_Uchiha Sakura? Not bad_

"Ah. . . she's at the E-shelf there" the male employee pointed the library part of the room

"Thanks" Yuuki said and the male employee disappeared

Yuuki led us to the shelves and then pointed a couch at the corner, there. . . curled in a ball. . .reading a book. . . was the most beauti—well she looks better than the others

I glanced Mom and Dad and they looked mesmerized. . . like me. . duh as if I'll admit it.. . . . well she's something to look at

Unusual long pink hair in twin braids, black Lolita dress that contrasted her pale skin, white stockings, her black leather shoes are on the floor and I couldn't see her eyes for her hair casted a shadow to half of her face. . . there are lot of books beside her. . . is she planning on reading all those books?

"Her name is Sakura" Yuuki said in a low voice, careful to not disturb the girl's reading session

"She's pretty. . . I like her" Mom mouthed to me and I sighed thinking 'Who wouldn't

I froze. . . did I just think of her as pretty? No I think she's beauti—no way.. . .

"What happened to her?" Dad asked in a low voice. . . . then I felt curious, turning my attention to Yuuki, waiting for her answer

Yuuki closed her eyes sadly and gestured us to follow her

**Yuuki Kanna's office**

I sat alone at a large couch while Yuuki sat on her desk and my parents sat across me

"So what happened to her?" Dad asked again, for once I saw no anger in his eyes, knowing that he repeated himself, another trait I inherited from him. . . . the I – hate – repeating – myself –stuff

"Well.. . . . ." Yuuki intertwined her fingers as she began

"Before summer, Sakura told a teacher about her problem. . . . her problem of always seeing her father's face. . . after a year of not showing up—

"Why?" I asked then my parents glared at me

This is so not me. . . . I mean I'm always—and I mean ALWAYS!— sort of emotionless when someone blabbers about stupid—in this case not stupid. . . .WHATEVER!

"My bad" I apologized then Yuuki continued

"She was always blackmailed by her father when she was a child. . . . blackmailed. . . raped. . . molested. . . –I could hear my Mom's tears—. . . she's the girl who never had a chance to be a child. . . for her age. . she's brave. . she faced her problem _alone_. . . when she's twelve. . she moved out from her father's house to her Grandma. . .then when she told her father-side relatives about her father. . they didn't believe her. . . so she moved again to her mother's side—

Yuuki stopped to wipe her tears. . . I clenched my fists in my pockets. . . _the girl who never had a chance to be a child_. . . . . I felt like hitting something. . . . rather. . . someone

—and when she told them. . . they believed her. . . she continued her school as if she's okay. . . then she dated a guy. . who took advantage of her when she was drugged. . . he raped her. . . poor Sakura. . . when her Mother came home from America, she told her what happened and. . . . –she wiped her tears again—her mother slapped her. . . saying she wasn't telling the truth. . . . when she went to school she told a teacher about it with a bruise on her cheek as proof. . . .the next day. . .it's our fault really. . when we allowed her to sleep in her apartment. . . her parents slipped to her room. . . beat her up. . . she had. . .two broken ribs, broken arm. . . . . . . " Yuuki let the story trail of and Mom cried on Dad's chest

"How horrible" Mom mumbled between sobs. . .

I could imagine Sakura now. . . in white dress. . . bloodstained. . I growled, my nails sunk in my palm then I felt a wet warm liquid in my right palm

"How did she. . . . ?" Dad let his question trail off

"She's been reading books. . . . all the time. . . she's intelligent yes.. . . . polite. . . yes. . . I don't know why this thing happened to her"

"Reading books" I repeated

"From A-shelf to E-shelf. . . . she's read all of them" Yuuki announced proudly and my jaw reached the floor. . . mentally

"She's read five shelves!" I asked . . . amused

"Yes. . . in her room. . . she owns lots of books too.. ."

_Whoah_

That's. . . . I don't know. . . cool?

Yuuki shook her head sadly. . . " . despite of the rough life she's been through. . . she. . _never cried_. . like never or at least not when she's in the presence of other people. ."

I sighed, I don't like people seeing me cry too. . . . . even as a child

"She says it makes her look weak?" Yuuki continued and I nodded

Of course

"I want to take her. . . ." Mom said as she let my Dad wipe her tears with his handkerchief

Dad looked at my Mom sadly. . . with a look of. . . agreement. .

Both of them looked at me. . . Mom didn't look like a child anymore. . . even if her red cheeks and teary-eyes that belonged to a child. . . . Mom looked like a mother. . .like she always was. . . Dad had a Agree—or—I'll—divide—your—allowance—to—half—glare

I smirked "I want her. . ." I said, not sounding right

I don't know why but. . . . _I don't want her to get hurt anymore_

**Sakura's POV**

". . . . . Sakura. . ." a soft voice called and I looked up from my book

"Yes?" I asked upon facing Yuuki-san, her brown eyes happier than usual "You're getting out of here"

"Out of?" I asked

"We're adopting you idiot!" I heard a guy's annoyed, deep, velvety, beautiful voice

I turned my head to him, his brow was raised in confusion. . . raven-spiky-hair or do I see blue tints?, pale skin, black clothes—

"Sasuke!" a man hissed I turned my attention to him. . . he has black hair. . . and is wearing a business suit

"Behave" a woman or a young woman or. . . I can't tell, her dark blue hair in twin-tails and she's wearing a Lolita-dress, like me. . . though the color was pink. . like my hair

"How are you Sakura?" she asked in a soothing voice, I closed my eyes for a second, letting her voice sink in my ears to my head to my heart...

"I'm fine" I answered as I give her a smile then I heard a 'Hn' or something sound

"So Sakura...can we join you?" Yuuki-san asked

"Sure" I said and Yuuki-san sat beside me, while the other three sat on the couch across me

"So what do you think?" Yuuki-san asked

"Think of what?" I asked back

"About us adopting you" said the Sasuke-guy or whatever. . . interrupting whatever Yuuki-san was supposed to say

"Sasuke. . . respect" said the _teenager_ girl

"Um. . . about me I—

"We know all about you" the woman said in her soothing voice, again, I felt myself relaxing. . .

"Yeah, including those fucking bastards that—

"That's it Sasuke. . ." the man interrupted "Get out"

"Tch" Sasuke said then left, mumbling something to himself I think that sounded like 'I'm not supposed to be like this' or something, well. . . whatever

"We haven't introduced us to you have we?" the man asked and I nodded

"I'm Uchiha Fugaku" the man said he shook my hand then gestured to the girl beside him "This is my wife, Mikoto"

"Y-your w-wife?" I asked taking her hand, I hope I didn't sound rude

"Yes" she answered "Sasuke is the name of the guy earlier, he's my son"

"S-son" I breathed and she giggled

How _old_ is she? I mean. . . she looks so young, like real young

"So what do you think? Will you come with us?"

"But my p-past. . . . I –

"As we said earlier. . . . we know all about you. . . I mean your past" Mikoto-san said "But we don't care. . . we want you. . . that's all that matters"

"We are certainly prepared to take responsibility for you" Fugaku-san said

I was touched to the core

"Um I'd love to" I said. . . nervous "W-when do you want me?" I asked

"Now" she smiled at me

He nodded "Go and pack you things. . . and clothes. . . –

"though. . . . . that's not really necessary. . we'll buy you clothes" Mikoto-san said then gave her husband a smile, maybe as an apology for interrupting him?

"Um. . . . . ." was all I can say. . .

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

I left that room as soon I was told to get out, I headed to the parking lot, upon seeing our limo, I sat on the closest bench I could find, unconsciously, I watched the clouds, the pure white cotton-like stuff up on the blue sky. . .

Shikamaru (my friend) always says that '_the_ _clouds are nice,. . . . . they're so free. . . . I envy them'_

Hell! Why does he envy them anyway?. . . . seriously

My phone rang and I used my left hand to grab it from my back pocket and answer

"What do you want?" I asked not bothering to look who is the caller

"Lil' brother . . . . it's me" it was Itachi

"Hn?"

"How's our lil' sister, Sakura?" he asked

"You know her?"

"Mom just called" he answered

"Aa. . . well, she's not bad" I said as a matter of fact

"I can't wait to see her"

"You're coming home?" I asked in disbelief

"What? I can't pay a visit?"

"tch"

I hung up then slipped my phone and my hand in my front left pocket

I turned my back as I stand when I heard some footsteps

"Saku-chan, this is Sasuke" Mom introduced me when they got closer, Dad glared at me as if telling me to be nice

"Name is Sasuke" I said offering my right hand which she accepted, she blinked twice and I froze, was it my imagination or something like electric current just passed my hand to my arm

Her beautiful green eyes stared at our connected hands then she flashed her eyes to meet mine,

Hell! She was so—!

"You're bleeding" it wasn't a question "Are you okay?" she asked

"Aa" I answered

"That's good"

I noticed the luggage that our chauffer is pulling, a single leather luggage

"We know her family" Dad told me shaking his head

And I just said "Aa. . ."

"That's all her clothes?" I asked and Dad flashed me a frown with a defeated look and I understood

Mom is taking that girl to shopping, gosh, I could imagine it now, Mom dragging that pink-head to the dressing rooms, and I shuddered

"So what about tonight" I asked and Mom flashed me a look

"yeah, probably I should—

Mom cut her off "Sasu-chan will lend you a pair of his clothes tonight and for tomorrow"

"What? No wa—

"You will" mom flashed me a smile that even Dad is afraid of

"Sure" I muttered

No one wants to anger _Uchiha Mikoto_

"And oh, your hands are still. . . " Mom let that trail of and I noticed that me and the girl are still holding hands

We jerked away immediately

"Now. . . . . let's go home"

"Um, Sasuke-sama" she called and I touched her lips with my finger to stop her

Her lips are so damn so—I shook my head

"Sasuke is fine" I said "Sakura"

She blinked twice

"Forget about those fucking filthy bastards" I said in soft voice, careful so that Dad and mom won't hear me, her face hardened

"I will" she answered bravely, I smirked, for a fragile young girl like her, she's pretty tough

"Let's go home" I said

That sounded sooooo right

**SHAILLERINE:**

**I hope you enjoyed yourself, I'm so sad for Sakura but anyways thank you for reading and please review, for new ideas and comments**


End file.
